Our Little Angel ( BangHim ver )
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: apa yahh ? entahlah coba baca sendiri ajah .. :D Pokoknya tentang Banghim ! Warning NC !


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Yaoi Only !

Summary : terinpirasi dari konflik FF karyanya Arvita Kmi eonnie judulnya ' The choosen' :D

Note : Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Hasil karya imajinasi autor sendiri dan bukan dari menjiplak .. Baru bangun dari masa hibernasi dan gag mau banyak bacot so Happy Reading!

Special thx to : - Arvita Kim

.. Our little Angel ( BangHim Ver ) …

Seorang namja dengan garis rahang tegas terlihat tengah menatap keluar jendela kaca ruang tamu miliknya . Menatap jauh keluar dengan tatapan sendunya .

Sepoi angin dia biarkan menghembus kulit wajahnya , seakan sepoi angin dapat menenangkan pikirannya .

Namja tampan dengan garis rahang tegas itupun perlahan menutup kedua matanya .

Bening air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya perlahan disertai dengan bibirnya yang bergetar dan isak tangis dari bibirnya . Seakan tak peduli jika sekarang dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil dengan wajah garangnya

Satu musim telah berakhir . Musim dingin berubah menjadi musim semi dimana semua daun berwarna kecoklatan kini mulai berguguran karena rapuhnya sang batang . Begitu pula yang dirasakan namja tampan itu .

Hatinya seakan rapuh sehingga tubuh tegap dan kekarnya terlihat lemah dengan kaki yang bergetar menopang berat tubuhnya .

" Gukkie~~ " Ucap seseorang , sukses membuyarkan lamunan namja tampan bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk tersebut.

Menghapus cepat air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya dengan kasar , Bang Yongguk mengembangkan senyum tipisnya .

Membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok namja cantik bersurai pirang dengan dua buah mata coklat indah , daya tarik sang namja .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya sang namja memiringkan kepalanya , memberi kesan manis dan lugu pada wajah cantiknya

" Anniya . Palliwa chagi" Yongguk tersenyum lembut , mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja dengan surai pirang tersebut untuk datang padanya.

Himchan , namja cantik tersebut tersenyum simpul membalas uluran tangan Yongguk . Uluran tangan yang menuntunnya menuju kearah sang Nampyeon.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Himchan . Namja nan cantik itu menatap lekat dua manic mata hitam kelam sang nampyeonnya , seolah mencari suatu jawaban disana .

Dengan cepat Yongguk menggeleng . Mengeleng lemah dengan seulas lengkungan yang masih setia dia pasang pada bibir miliknya . Seolah tak ingin anaenya mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang dia sembunyikan .

Dua lengan kekar Yongguk melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping Himchan yang terlihat sedikit buncit . Memeluk erat sosok anaenya dengan sesekali menyesapi aroma tengkuk khas Himchan , namja manis dihadapannya .

Diciumnya sesekali leher jenjang nan putih itu dengan kecupan kecil seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang selama ini tersimpan rapi dalam hatinya . Rasa cinta dan sayang yang hanya untuk Kim Himchan seorang ! Kim Himchan yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini tengah resmi menjadi Bang Himchan .

Himchan terkekeh geli , walaupun sudah menikah dengan Yongguk , namun tetap saja Himchan terkadang merasakan canggung dan bergidik geli saat sang nampyeonnya itu melalukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya .

" Gukiee ~~ ! Hajimaaaa ~~~" Rajuk Himchan . Menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa centi dari sang Nampyeon , namun dua lengan yang melingkar erat pada pinggangnya sukses membuatnya tak dapat pergi lebih jauh.

" Diamlah seperti ini sebentar chagi" Ucap Yongguk kembali merapatkan tubuh Himchan pada tubuhnya . Menempelkan punggung namja cantik pemilik manic mata indah itu tepat didada bidangnya .

"…"

Hening , tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing . Hanya membiarkan bunyi sepoi angin yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan kering meramaikan suasana diantara mereka.

Sibuk menyelami pikiran mereka masing –masing , dua namja itu saling terdiam diposisi mereka . Memeluk dan dipeluk !

Suara helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari bibir Yongguk sekan menjadi akhir dari keheningan yang mereka ciptakan . Sebuah helaan napas panjang yang seakan menggambarkan berapa beratnya beban pikiran dalam diri sang empunya .

" Chagiya ….."

" … " Diam. Namja cantik dengan surai pirang itu nampak tak menjawab maupun memberi balasan akan panggilan nampyeonnya padanya . Seolah tau apa yang akan nampyeonnya ucapkan dan kearah mana alur pembicaraan mereka mengarah .

Kim Himchan hanya menatap lurus , jauh kearah luar jendela kaca besar di ruang tamu mereka .

" Urri kajja , Kita gugurkan saja bayi yang ada didalam kandungan mu ?"

Himchan tersenyum simpul saat mendengar apa yang baru saja nampyeonnya itu katakan . Tersenyum karena tebakannya ternyata benar ! Pada akhirnya kesinilah topic pembicaraan mereka .

Tersenyum miris dengan rasa sakit yang mengiris hatinya . Kim Himchan memejamkan perlahan kedua mata indahnya , membiarkan bening cairan basah itu jatuh membentuk sebuah aliran dipipi tirusnya .

" Chagiya .. Mianhae .. Jeomal mianhae " lirih Yonguk . Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Himchan . Tubuh ramping dengan perut yang terlihat membuncit .

Yongguk menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher jenjang Himchan , membiarkan cairan bening miliknya menetes membasahi kulit putih , pundak Himchan

" …"

Himchan terdiam , sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis agar tak lolos dari bibirnya .

" mianhae chagi … Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ….. Jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi .. kau tak berada disisi ku"

Himchan tersenyum miris , membuka perlahan kedua matanya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya menatap perut buncitnya .

Dua tangan Himchan bergerak mengambil salah satu tangan Yongguk yang melingkar di perutnya . Menuntun tangan namja tampan , nampyeonnya itu untuk mengelus lembut perut buncitnya .

" Urri chagi othokaee ? Apa yang harus eomma perbuat sayang ? Bahkan appa mu meminta eomma untuk membunuh mu" Ucap Himchan seolah berbicara pada calon bayi dalam rahimnya .

Dengan senyum yang masih setia terpatri dibibir tipis nan merahnya , namja cantik itu menatap miris perut buncitnya .

"Mianhae Bbang . Berapa kali pun kau membujuk ku , jawabannya akan tetap sama . aku tidak akan menggugurkan kandungan ku ! Anak kita ! Jika kau bilang kau tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tak berada disisi mu , begitupun aku Bbang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak kita tak berada disisi kita . Terlebih kau belum sempat melihatnya . Darah daging mu ."

Himchan tersenyum miris sebelum mengambil salah satu tangan Yongguk yang tadi mengelus perutnya . Mengecup pelan punggung tangan kekar Nampyeonnya seolah menyalurkan rasa kasih , cinta dan pengabdiannya sebagai anae lewat sebuah kecupannya .

" Mianhae Bbang … Hikss" Tangis itu lolos begitu saja saat Himchan merasa kesabarannya kini sudah berada pada batasnya .

Sedih , kecewa , takut , benci , dan kesal seolah bercampur aduk didalam hatinya sehingga tangis adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkan rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya .

" Sssttt .. Uljima … uljima Chagiya .. kau jangan menangis lagi eum … Aku yang salah , ne aku yang salah . Seharusnya aku tidak membahas hal ini lagi . Mianhae "

Dengan cepat Yongguk membalikkan tubuh ringkih Himchan menghadap kepadanya . Menarik tubuh buncit dan ringkih yang bergetar itu kedalam pelukan eratnya.

" mianhae .. Joemal mianhae" lirih Yongguk , membisikkan berulang kali kata maaf pada telinga sang anae yang terisak dalam pelukannya .

.

.

#Flashh Back

"Yongguk- hyung … " ucap sosok namja chubby berjas putih panjang itu memulai pembicaraannya . Mengambil posisi duduk nyaman diatas meja kerjanya dengan sesekali menghela napas panjang seolah mengambil aba-aba untuk memulai topic pembicaraan

" Ne , Waeyo Yongjae ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Himchan ? Akhir –akhir ini dia terlihat kelelahan " Tanya sang pemilik nama , menjejali Yongjae sang doctor yang juga merupakan honbaenya dan Himchan semenjak High School dengan segudang pertanyaan . Pertanyaan yang sudah menghantui dan melayang-layang didalam pikirannya sejak membawa Kim Himchan datang kerumah sakit tempat Yoo Yongjae , honbaenya bekerja .

" …" Yongjae terdiam , lebih memilih untuk menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu " Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mu hyung"

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya , menatap Yongjae dengan tatapan seakan meminta penjelasan lebih atas ucapannya .

" Selamat ? Untuk apa ?"

" Anae mu . Himchan hyung , dia telah mengandung anak pertama kalian"

" Ne ?"

Bang Yongguk , namja tampan itu seakan tak dapat menyembunyikan lengkungan indah dibibirnya saat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Yongjae katakan . Bahagiya ? Yah , setidaknya itulah yang namja tampan itu rasakan saat ini , saat mengetahui anaenya Kim Himchan ternyata tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka , dan ternyata itulah yang menyebabkan anaenya akhir-akhir ini sering merasa mual dan tidak enak badan .

" Be-benarkah ?"

" Ne .Himchan hyung, dia sedang mengandung . Geundae …" Yongjae kembali menggantungkan kata-katanya , menghela kembali napas panjangnya sebelum menatap sosok namja dengan garis tegas dihadapannya itu dengan dua manic matanya

" Mianhae Hyung , tapi jika Himchan hyung tetap mengandung anak kalian dia bisa saja berpotensi kehilangan nyawanya "

" M-mwo ? Yah ! Apa maksud muYoo Yongjae ?! Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku eoh ?! Ini bahkan tidak lucu !" Bangkit dari tempat duduknya . Bang Yongguk namja tampan itu terlihat geram , rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan menegangnya otot-otot sarafnya .

Hampir saja berimbas pada tangannya yang melayang pada wajah manis dan chubby Yongjae , sang doctor sekaligus honbaenya

" Tenanglah Hyung! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya !"

Yongguk mengeratkan tautan jemarinya . Mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk diatas tempat duduknya . Mencoba untuk bertahan mendengarkan penjelasan apa yang akan honbaenya itu sampaikan

" Kau pastilah tau bukan jika seorang namja tidak mungkin mengandung ? Bagi seorang namja mereka akan memilih untuk melakukan bayi tabung dari pada untuk mengandung dalam kandungan mereka sendiri . Bayi tabung lebih aman dari pada memilih untuk menjalani male pregnant karena tidak kecil kemungkinan bagi seorang namja meninggal saat proses persalinan "

" Himchan hyung , sebenarnya aku pernah memberi tahunya tentang bahaya male pregnant ini apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang memang lemah. Namun sepertinya dia masih kokoh menjalani male pregnant itu dan sampai saat ini dia berhasil mengandung dalam rahimnya ."

" Jadi apa masalahnya ?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan ?!" Pekik Yonguk dengan suara beratnya , merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Yongjae yang menurutnya sangatlah bertele-tele dan susah dimengerti itu

" Tubuh Himchan sangat lemah dan dia juga memiliki riwayat penyakit dalam . Jika dia masih ingin membesarkan janin dalam kandungannya maka itu akan berbahaya bagi tubuhnya , apa lagi sekarang dalam rahimnya kini terdapat dua janin yang berarti itu akan semakin menyulitkan organ dalam tubuhnya untuk membagi fungsi kerjanya "

" kau harus memilih diantara dua Hyung ! Ibunya atau janinnya !"

#flash back end

"Gukkie ~~~" rajuk manja sang namja manis . Merajuk pada sang nampyeon yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan alam pikirannya sendiri . Sukses membuat nampyeonnya tersadar dari lamunannya .

Menolehkan pandangannya , Bang Yongguk menatap lekat wajah cantik dan manis milik Himchan yang tengah duduk disampingnya . Menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya .

" Waeyo chagi?"

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eum ? Kau bahkan mengabaikan ku " Rajuk Himchan , mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena merasa dicampakkan oleh nampyeonnya

" kekeke .. Mianhae eum kau jangan marah lagi ne ?"

" Cih , kau menyebalkan !" Dengus Himchan memukul pelan lengan kekar Yongguk yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah killer aegyo anae manisnya

" Waeyo eum ? Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

" Anniya , aku hanya ingin bilang jika aegya kita baru saja menendang lagi" jawab Himchan tersenyum cerah . Menatap dalam manic mata Yongguk dengan dua manic coklat indah miliknya yang nampak bersinar .

" Geurae ?"

Himchan mengangguk semangat , seolah memberikan jawaban pasti pada Yongguk

#greebb

Yongguk tersentak , meringis kesakitan saat merasakan beberapa kuku jari mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seolah ingin merobek kulitnya dan memisahkan dari dagingnya

Menolehkan pandangannya , Bang Yongguk menatap cemas sosok Himchan yang kini terlihat mengigit keras bibir bawahnya .

" Wa-waeyo chagi?" Tanya Yongguk , menatap cemas sosok Himchan yang hanya menggeleng lemah .

Senyum perlahan mengembang dari bibir merah Himchan bersamaan dengan renggangnya cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yongguk .

"Bb-Bbang, dia menendang lagihhh" Lirih Himchan dengan senyum manis yang setia mengembang dibibirnya . Suara lirihnya nyaris saja tak terdengar oleh Yongguk , sang nampyeon .

Menuntun tanganYongguk menuju perut buncitnya , Kim Himchan tersenyum manis . Menggerakkan tangan dengan jemari-jemari besar nan hangat itu untuk mengelus permukaan perutnya

" K-kau bisa merasakannya Bbang? Dia mulai menendang"

Yongguk tersenyum hambar menatap wajah cantik Himchan yang tersenyum menatap perut buncitnya .

Entahlah , Yongguk sendiri pun tidak tahu dia harus bagaimana saat ini . Apakah dia harus senang atau sedih .

Melihat pergerakan yang terjadi didalam perut buncit Himchan membuatnya senang dan bahagia , itu berarti dua bayi kembarnya tumbuh sehat didalam kandungan sang anae . Namun disisi lain , sepasang irisnya menangkap wajah Himchan yang memucat menahan sakit , belum lagi tubuhnya yang semakin hari terlihat semakin ringkih walaupun senyum tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya namun terlihat jelas dari keningnya yang berkerut jika namja cantik itu tengah menahan rasa sakit luar biasa .

Menempelkan organ pendengarannya pada perut buncit Himchan , Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris.

" baby-ah , jebal jangan menendang perut buncit umma mu terlalu keras eum ?" ucapYongguk , mengelus sesekali perut buncit milik anaenya seolah ingin menenangkan bayi kembar mereka yang berada didalam sana .

" Bbang ~~" rajuk Himchan seketika membuat Yongguk berpaling menatap wajah manisnya dan menghentikan aktivitas membelai perut buncitnya sejenak

" Gowamoo"

" Untuk apa ?"

" Berkat mu mereka sudah tenang dan tidak menendang lagi"

" Jinnja ?"

Himchan tersenyum manis . Dianggukkannya kepalanya tanpa ragu menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk , nampyeonnya .

" Pasti karena tangan hangat dan besar ini yang membuat mereka tenang"

Himchan mengarahkan tangannya mengambil tanganYongguk , menautkan jemari lemtiknya nya pada jemari-jemari Yongguk yang lebih besar darinya . Mengecup tangan besar itu lembut dan perlahan seolah tangan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya .

" Gomawoo Bbang " lirih Himchan tanpa melepaskan kecupannya pada punggung tangan Yongguk yang bergetar .

Anniya , bukan tangan Yongguk yang bergetar namun tangan Himchanlah yang bergetar hebat saat menahan tangisannya agar tidak tumpah keluar .

Perih ! itulah yang dua namja itu rasakan . Hati mereka berdua sama-sama ingin berteriak saat melihat kondisi pasangan masing-masing .

" Arraseo , bukankah itu memang tugas seorang Appa , eum ? Jja , sekarang kita tidur eum? Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah"

Yongguk mengusap lembut kulit wajah nan mulus milik Himchan dengan tangannya yang lain . Mengusap kulit wajah anae cantiknya itu sebelum menggendong tubuh ringkih Himchan ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka .

Merebahkan tubuh ringkih dengan perut yang membuncit itu diatas kasur empuk mereka . bang Yongguk mulai menyelimuti tubuh anaenya dengan bed cover putih , seakan tak ingin tubuh itu kedinginan nantinya.

#Chuupp

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat pada kening Himchan .

Memejamkan dua mata sipitnya Kim Himchan seolah menikmati sentuhan benda kenyal nampyeonnya itu dengan senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya .

" Selamat tidur Hime " ucap Yongguk menyudahi ciuman ringannya . Meninggalkan tubuh lelah Himchan terbaring diatas ranjang menuju space kosong diseberang sang namja cantik .

Yongguk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk mereka . Menggeliat kecil mecari posisi nyamannya .

Memiringkan posisi tubuhnya , Bang Yongguk menatap intens sosok namja cantik yang tengah terlelap , terbaring disampingnya.

Senyum simpul tersirat diwajah Yongguk saat melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya , wajah terlelap sang anae .

Detik demi detik , menit demi menit hingga jam demi jam telah berlalu namun namja tampan itu seakan tidak bosan dengan aktivitasnya, memandangi sosok terlelap namja cantik disampingnya . Menatap namja itu lekat seakan enggan untuk ikut menyusul kedalam dunia mimpi bersama sang namja cantik .

" Othokae ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mengubah pikiran mu chagi?" lirih Yongguk sembari mengusap lembut pipi chubby Himchan , sang anaenya yang kini tengah tidur dengan posisis miring menghadap kearahnya

" Kau tahu setiap malam datang seperti ini, bahkan aku enggan untuk terlelap bersama mu . Aku takut jika aku menyianyiakan waktu ku . Aku takut jika aku melewatkan waktu ku untuk menatap lebih lama sosok mu . Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku kehilangan mu dan tidak lagi dapat melihat sosok mu ."

Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan menuju wajah damai Himchan . Membiarkan napas teratur Himchan menerpa kulit wajahnya dan demikian pula dengan dirinya , membiarkan deru napasnya menerpa wajah damai Himchan .

Mengecup lembut bibir tipis nan merah tersebut dengan perlahan seolah takut membangunkan sang empunya .

" Saranghae .. Saranghae Bang Himchan " Ucap Yongguk , melepas ciumannya perlahan .

Memejamkan perlahan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa berat ketika rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menyerangnya .

Hening !

Hanya suara jarum jam meramaikan suasana ruangan besar itu saat kedua namja itu kini terlihat tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya .

Dua manic mata coklat indah yang tadinya terpejam itu perlahan terbuka seiring dengan keheningan yang tercipta . Dua manic coklat yang kini tengah menatap lekat sosok namja dihadapannya

" Mianhae .. Mianhae Bbang .. Hiksss"

Himchan menutup cepat mulutnya dengan dua tangannya yang bergetar , mencegah agar isak tangis itu tidak pecah dan berakhir dengan membangunkan sang nampyeonnya .

" Jeomal mianhae Bbang … Mian karena aku tidak bisa menggugurkan malaikat kecil kembar kita. Ne , aku juga sama takutnya seperti mu . Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak dapat melihat wajah tampan mu lagi . Bibir mu lagi , mata tajam mu , dan hidung mu"

#chupp ..

Himchan mengecup lembut hidung Yongguk sekilas sebelum menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat kearah Yongguk .

Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yongguk , namja cantik itu kemudian kembali menangis diam-diam, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk .

.

.

" Well , jadi kau sudah siap dengan persalinannya Himchan Hyung ?" tanya Yongjae , namja chubby dengan jas putih panjang yang selalu setia melekat ditubuhnya .

Menatap Himchan sang pasien yang hanya tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan sosok namja chubby , sang doctor

" Wow , kau harus bangga mempunyai anae kuat dan pemberani seperti Himchan Hyung , Yongguk hyung " Goda Yongjae melirik sosok Yongguk yang tengah duduk disamping Himchan .

Yongguk tersenyum hambar menanggapi godaan Yongjae , dan Yongjae nampaknya tahu betul apa yang Yongguk rasakan saat ini . Rasa cemas dan rasa panic yang bercampur menjadi satu saat persalinan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu itu kini sudah berada didepan mata.

" Ehem .. Well Yongguk Hyung .. Himchan Hyung .. Setelah aku melakukan hasil pemeriksaan tadi , sepertinya sebelum menjalani persalinan , bayi yang berada didalam kandungan Himchan hyung harus mendapat sedikit tekanan dan dorongan "

" Apa maksud mu ?"tanya Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya , tak paham

" Errr sepertinya kalian tidak pernah saling … Eummm berhubungan intim lagi eum ?"

Yongguk membulatkan matanya selebar mungkin menatap wajah Yongjae dengan tatapan ' apa yang baru saja kau bilang?' . Sedangkan sosok yang mendapatkan tatapan matanya hanya dapat memijat keningnya perlahan

" Yongguk Hyung .. Himchan Hyung , sepertinya kalian harus mencoba berhubungan intim lagi . Karena itu dapat sedikit membantu untuk menekan janin didalamnya dan akan berujung pada kontraksi . Jadi aku saran kan agar kalian mencobanya untuk mempercepat persalinan"

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan surai hitam miliknya kini terlihat tengah memijat pelan keningnya yang berkerut . Nampak menimang-nimang apa yang baru saja honbaenya katakan dirumah sakit tadi padanya . Menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya disenderan bed king size miliknya dan sang anae.

" Gukkie~" Ucap lembut Himchan sontak membuat Yongguk tersadar dari pikirannya . Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus sosok Himchan yang nampak baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi .

Dengan berbalut handuk putih tebal sosok Himchan dengan perut buncitnya memang terlihat menggoda . Apa lagi kulit putih susunya yang terlihat masih basah itu .

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Bbang ?" Tanya Himchan , segera mendekatkan dirinya kearah pinggiran bed , mendekati Nampyeonnya .

" anniya chagi" Jawab Yongguk menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum lebar . " Apa kau baru saja selesai mandi?" Tanya Yongguk lagi saat melihat keadaan basah Himchan yang terbalut handuk putih .

" Eum" Himchan mengangguk kecil meng-iyakan pertanyaan Yongguk

" Jja Hime , kalau begitu kau harus segera memakai pakaian mu eoh . Aku tidak mau jika kau masuk angin dan jatuh sakit" Yongguk baru saja akan beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya . Bermaksud hati ingin mengambil sebuah pakaian untuk dipakai sang anae , namun tangan Himchan dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Gukkie …." Lirih Himchan , mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu .

" Waeyo?"

" Apakah kau tidak akan mencoba apa yang dokter Yongjae sarankan?"

" Maksud mu ?"

" Kau tidak akan menyentuh ku ?" Tanya Himchan kini mulai to the point . Wajahnya nampak memelas dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya seakan kecewa akan reaksi Yongguk

" Ne ?"

Yongguk mencoba menerka-nerka kemana arah jalan pembicaraan mereka saat ini , sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti akan apa yang anaenya katakan – mengajaknya berhubungan -.

"Hime -ah , apakah kau yakin eoh? Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang Yongjae sarankan . Aku hanya merasa itu tidak masuk akal"Bujuk Yongguk . Dia hanya tidak ingin jika dirinya harus menyentuh Himchan .

Anniya , bukan karena dia tidak suka tapi melainkan karena dia takut jika dirinya menyentuh sosok Himchan maka sosok ringkih itu akan rapuh dan terluka olehnya . Dia takut dia kehilangan kendali dan akan berakhir dengan menyakiti Himchan dan aegya didalam kandungan Himchan .

" Aku yakin Bbang " Jawab Himchan tanpa ragu . Dilepaskannya lilitan handuk yang melilit tubuh ringkihnya sehingga menjadikannya kini ter-ekpos sempurna . Mempertontonkan Tubuh mulus dengan kulit putih dan perut yang membuncit, namun tak menghilangkan kesan sexy pada diri namja cantik itu .

Yongguk menelan ludahnya susah payah berhubung sudah 7 bulan lebih namja itu tak pernah lagi melihat tubuh mulus milik anaenya itu, apa lagi sampai menyentuhnya dan melakukan hal yang lebih intim .

"Hime-ah . Mainhae …" lirihnya sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh Himchan untuk ikut naik keatas bed mereka .

Menempelkan bibirnya pada benda kenyal milik Himchan , Bang Yongguk melumat habis bibir tipis merah nan menggoda itu. Menjejali bibir tipis itu dengan benda kenyal miliknya sebelum meminta lebih dengan menjulurkan lidahnya masuk kerongga mulut Himchan . Meng'absen satu persatu deretan gigi putih Himchan dan terkadang mengajak benda tak bertulang Himchan bermain dengan benda tak bertulang miliknya didalam rongga hangat milik Sang anae.

" Akhh … Eummm .. ahhh … Hosh…hoshh .. Bbang-sshh"

Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir merah Himchan saat benda kenyal Yongguk tak henti melumat bibir merahnya , menciptakan desahan tak teratur saat stock udara dalam tubuhnya semakin menipis .

Yongguk tak kuasa . Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir sexy Himchan benar-benar membuatnya gila ! Desahan yang sudah sangat lama dia tak pernah dengar ! Desahan yang dia sangat rindukan ! Dan desahan yang membuatnya lupa akan rasa takut menyentuh sosok rapuh itu .

" Akhhh Bbang… akkhhh … neh , disituhhh aahhh .."

Himchan menarik surai hitam Yongguk , namja yang berada tepat dibawahnya saat benda tak bertulang milik Yongguk menjalar meninggalkan jejak saliva pada daerah lehernya .

Mencium , menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil kulit leher Himchan . Kulit yang tadi seputih susu pun kini sukses berubah menjadi biru berbekas .

Merasa bosan dengan daerah leher jenjang Himchan , namja tampan itu mulai bermain dengan tangannya . Tangan lincah itupun kini mulai bergerilya memilin nipple mungil berwarna pink milik Himchan , sukses menghasilkan erangan tak tertahankan dari sang empunya

"Mmppfthhhh Bbang-hhh"

Himchan mengerang hebat saat tonjolan pink kemerahan miliknya yang menegang itu dihisap oleh Yongguk penuh napsu .

Kembali menarik surai hitam namja dibawahnya itu , Kim Himchan memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap sensasi yang diberikan Yongguk padanya . Sensasi yang sudah lama dia tidak dapatkan karena Yongguk yang enggan menyentuhnya .

" Bb-Bbanghh .. Ahhh .. Stop that !" Eluh Himchan disela desahannya . Seketika membuat Yongguk menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya , menghisap dan memilin nipple Himchan .

" Akuhh sudah tidak tahannn lagiihh … I Want You inside me" bisik Himchan tepat disamping telinga Yongguk .

Melingkarkan dua tangannya pada leher Yongguk , Kim Himchan kembali menempelkan bibir merah miliknya pada bibir Yongguk . Melumat dan mencium bibir Yongguk dengan penuh tekanan namun tetap terkesan lembut seakan ingin menumpahkan segala rasa cintanya dalam ciuman panas itu *?*

" Are You ready Hime?" Tanya Yongguk yang kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Himchan yang sedikit membuncit .

Pada kenyataannya perut buncit itu memang sedikit mempersempit ruang gerak tubuh dua namja itu . Namun tetap saja pasti ada jalan keluarnya #Plakk

( mian yah author permisi bentar .. perhatian bagi yang gag suka ence , yang umurnya masih dibawah batas standar ! yang rada geli sama Ence mohon jangan dibaca karena ini sudah mengarah ke hal layak sensor ! Sekian terima kasih !) * Author ngacir sebelum ditimpuk batu *

Yongguk sedikit memperlebar jarak dua kaki Himchan , membuat posisi namja itu kini mengangkang dan memperlihatkan 'hole' Himchan yang berkedut . ( astagaaa maafkan dosa author ) #Plakkk

Yongguk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja miliknya sebelum melemparkan kemeja putih itu kesembarang arah dan kemudian kini mulai membuka celananya yang terbilang sedikit terasa ketat karena sesuatu yang berada didalam tengah menegang .

Sukses membuka celana miliknya dan membebaskan ' miliknya ' untuk dapat menikmati udara bebas , Namja tampan itu segera mengarahkannya pada hole Himchan seakan tak ingin membuang-buang waktu terlalu lama .

" Ganda" Ucap Yongguk sebelum menghentakkan masuk 'miliknya' kedalam rongga hangat milik Himchan yang berkedut . Menciptakan sensasi perih , sakit dan nikmat sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan .

Membulatkan matanya , kim Himchan mendesah tak henti . Jemari tangannya mengerat meremas sprei tempat tidurnya . Mungkin karena lama tak melakukannya , rasa perih itu kembali muncul saat Yongguk memaksakan 'miliknya' menerobos masuk kedalam 'hole' Himchan .

" Akkhhhh .. Ahh .. Apho …." Lenguh Himchan sembari meringis menahan rasa sakit dan perih pada bagian bawahnya . Merasa iba melihat sosok anaenya , Bang Yongguk segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik anaenya itu .

Mengecup pelan kening , hidung kemudian turun menuju bibir merah Himchan , mengecup bibir itu penuh kasih sayang .

" Berpeganganlah pada lengan ku Hime . Kau boleh mencengkram , merobek atau menggigitnya asal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit mu" Ucap Yongguk . Mengarahkan jemari-jemari tangan Himchan untuk bertengger pada lengan kekarnya . Membiarkan kuku-kuku jari itu menancap merobek dan menembus kulitnya .

" Apakah kau ingin melanjutkannya ?"

Himchan mengangguk , mengiyakan pertanyaan Yongguk . Mempersilakan nampyeonnya itu untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya – menyetubuhinya - *?*

Yongguk yang menerima persetujuan dari Himchan tanpa menunggu lama segera menggerakkan pinggulnya . Mendorong masuk 'miliknya' semakin dalam hingga mengenai prostat Himchan

"Eunghh …" Yongguk mengerang merasakan jepitan erat hole Himchan yang mengapit 'miliknya'

Yongguk terus saja menggenjot hole sempit Himchan , bergerak dengan lincahnya jauh ke dalam hingga menghasilkan eluhan-eluhan yang lolos dari bibir masing-masing .

"Uummmpphh... ahhhh...ahhh. Bbaaang-aaahhh…" Himchan mempercepat pergerakan Pinggulnya saat merasakan 'miliknya' yang terasa semakin mengeras seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ah… Hime ahhh.. Akuhh tidak tahan lagihh…" ucap Yongguk sebelum dirinya dan Himchan mendesah hebat . Merasakan cairan mereka masing-masing menyeruak keluar .

Yongguk mengeluh kenikmatan saat cairannya sukses memenuhi hole milik kekasihnya . Mendiamkan beberapa saat miliknya dalam Hole Himchan yang masih berdenyut pelan , sebelum akhirnya menarik 'miliknya' keluar .

Yongguk mencium sekali lagi bibir ranum Himchan sembari sesekali mengelap kening Himchan yang basah oleh keringat dengan punggung tangannya .

" Mainhae , apakah aku terlalu keras ? Apakah aku menyakiti mu dan malaikat kita ?" Tanya Yongguk , menatap Himchan dengan tatapan cemas saat pikiran jernihnya kembali. Sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu keras saat bermain tadi .

" Anniya . Gomawoo Bbang " Himchan tersenyum manis , mengecup sekilas bibir Yongguk seakan ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya karena telah memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik.

" jinjja ? kau tidak apa-apa Hime ?"

" Eum .. Nan gwencana " Jawab Himchan berusaha meyakinkan nampyeonnya itu .

" arraseo , kalau begitu kau tidur Eum . Aku tidak mau jika kau jatuh sakit" Ucap Yongguk sebelum menarik sebuah bed cover untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos sang anae .

' Tidurlah Hime .. Mianhae , karena akhirnya aku tidak dapat menepati janji ku dan menyentuh mu' Ucap Yongguk dalam hati.

Menatap sosok damai Himchan yang nampak sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya setelah aktivitas hot mereka .

Mengelus surai pirang milik anaenya , namja tampan itu menarik tubuh ringkih Himchan kedalam pelukannya . Memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar saat rasa takut menyelimutinya , takut kehilangan sosok namja dipelukannya itu.

.

.

#flash back

" Bagaimana kondisi malaikat dalam perut ku Yongjae -ah? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Himchan , mengelus lembut perutnya sembari menatap penuh tanya kearah Yongjae yang baru saja selesai melakukan USG pada bayi dalam kandungan Himchan

" Eum , mereka baik-baik saja hyung " balas Yongjae tersenyum .

" Syukurlah kalau begitu . Aku lega mendengarnya "

" Geundaee …." Yongjae menggantungkan ucapannya , menatap sosok Himchan dengan tatapan miris

" Wae ? Apa kau ingin bilang jika salah satu system organ ku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi ?" tanya Himchan santai , seperti sudah terbiasa dan tahu apa yang akan Yongjae beritahu padanya .

Yah , Himchan sudah sering mendengarnya . Setiap namja itu pergi untuk memeriksakan kandungannya maka doctor manis berpipi chubby itu akan memberitahunya akan hal buruk pada organ dalam tubuhnya yang satu persatu mulai melemah dan tak berfungsi .

Yongjae mengangguk lemah , nampak tersirat raut wajah sedih terpampang jelas pada wajah manisnya .

"Yongjae- ah , bolehkah aku meminta bantuan mu ? Bisakah kau membantu ku?"

Himchan mengarahkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Yongjae , menatap sosok itu dengan manic mata indahnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Yongjae –ah , bantu aku ne jebal"

" Ak-aku harus membantu apa hyung ?"

" Mau kah kau memberi suatu alasan agar Yongguk mau menyentuh ku ?"

" Ne ? Maksud mu?"

" Mau kah kau memberi suatu alasan agar Yongguk mau menyentuh ku lagi ? Agar aku dapat menjadi seorang anae yang melayani suaminya sebelum aku …"

"Hyung -ah !"

" Aku tidak akan bertahanYongjae ! Aku tau itu ! Maka biarkanlah aku menjadi seorang anae yang baik yang dapat melayani nampyeonnya ! lagi pula itu bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan bukan ?!"

" …."

" Jeball …. Aku mohon pada mu"

#flash back End

.

.

.

Suara detik jam didalam ruang besar itu seolah berlomba dengan suara deru napas seseorang . Deru napas memburu seperti seorang pelari yang baru saja berlari ribuan mil jauhnya .

Merasa terganggu dengan sura deru napas berat membabi buta disampingnya , Bang Yongguk , namja tampan itu membuka dengan cepat kedua matanya . Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja cantik yang tengah terbaring dengan kedua mata indahnya tertutup rapat .

"Hh-Himee" Lirih Yongguk cemas , menatap sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur itu .

Dari kening namja cantik itu bercucuran keringat dingin yang tak hentinya mengalir membuat aliran sungai . Napasnya tercekat dan terkadang kembali cepat seperti jantungnya baru saja dipompa .

" Chagi… Chagii irreona .. Waegeurae ? Chagiyaahh!"

Yongguk menatap cemas sosok cantik Himchan . Mengoncangkan perlahan tubuh ringkih yang nyaris tinggal tulang dan tengah terbaring itu dengan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi Sang namja .

" Hosshh ….. Hoshh …" Deru napas tak teratur itu kembali terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan kamar Yongguk dan Himchan . Deru napas yang semakin menjadi membuat namja yang mendengarnya takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok sang pemilik napas itu .

"Bb-Bbang… H-hosshh ….H-hooshh"

Dua mata nan indah itu perlahan membuka perlahan , mengerjap sesekali sebelum menatap lekat sosok namja tampan yang berada diatasnya . Sosok namja yang tengah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas bercampur takut

" Him… Himmee-aah"

Himchan tersenyum lemah, mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah tampan nampyeonnya –Bang Yongguk -. Mengelus perlahan kulit pipi sang namja dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya .

Tak lama dua mata indah itu perlahan mulai terpejam bersamaan dengan napasnya yang mulai kembali teratur . Seakan aliran napas teratur itu membawa pergi sang namja menuju kealam kedamaian. Itu terlihat dari wajah lelah Himchan yang mulai memucat

"Hime !Hime ! Yah Kim Himchan ! bertahan lah !" Teriak Yongguk frustasi

.

.

Derap langkah cepat dan terkesan tergesa-gesa mewarnai suasana dalam sebuah gedung mewah dengan keramik putih dan tembok bercat putih itu .

Sebuah gedung bercat putih dengan tulisan ruang ICU besar terpampang dibagian atas dindingnya .

#drap .. Drap .. Drapp ..

"Yongjae- ah !" Pekik Yongguk saat dua iris mata tajamnya menangkap sosok namja chubby dengan setelan jas putih baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan tertutup rapat yang berada didepannya , ruang ICU

" Ba-bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Hyung -ah , sepertinya kita harus menambahkan selang untuk menembus kejantungnya saat ini " Jelas Yongjae , menatap nanar sosok Yongguk yang kini benar-benar terlihat berantakan .

Wajahnya yang lesu , pucat , dan lelah belum lagi surai hitamnya yang bisanya terlihat rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan seakan menambah kesan lusuh dan frustasi pada namja tampan itu .

" N-ne?"

" jantung Himchan hyung sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi hyung, Jadi kita harus menambahkan selang pada jantungnya agar dapat mengalirkan oksigen kedalam tubuhnya . Begitupun paru-paru , ginjal dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain . Semuanya kini hanya berfungsi satu-satu"

" La-lalu bagaimana dengan anak didalam kandungannya?"

" Kita sedang berusaha melakukan operasi pengangkatannya saat ini . Tapi itu mungkin juga akan membawa hasil yang buruk pada organ lain Himchan hyung yang kini hanya berfungsi setengahnya . Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik Hyung -ah"

Jelas Yongjae sebelum meninggalkan sosok namja tampan itu sendiri . Pergi melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas daruratnya .

Menatap nanar sosok dengan setelan jas berwarna putih yang kini mulai menjauh melewati lorong panjang rumah sakit itu , Bang Yongguk seketika jatuh bersimpuh kelantai rumah sakit yang dingin .

Kakinya seolah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar bersamaan dengan linangan air mengucur deras membuat aliran sungai pada pipinya .

" Hikss .. Hikss .. Jeball bertahanlah Hime .. Aku mohon…" lirihnya tanpa peduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh .

_ 5 Years later _

" Appa ! Appa !" Teriak sang namja kecil tampan dengan bibir tebalnya, berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan namja tampan yang baru saja datang dari balik pintu

" Eoh jagoan appa" balas sosok namja itu , mengacak surai hitam kelam namja kecil dihadapannya

" Appa ! Appa culang ! Maca cuman Dae hyung yang dibilang jagoan ? " Teriak sosok namja kecil sipit lain , berlari menghampiri sosok sang namja dewasa . Membuat sosok namja tampan itu terkekeh geli mendengar dua jagoan kecilnya itu

" Aigooo .. Mianhae , tentu saja kau juga jagoan Appa . Jagoan Appa yang selalu menjaga eommanya"

Yongguk , namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar mencium gemas pipi dua jagoan kecilnya . Jagoan yang lahir dari rahim seorang Kim Himchan , anaenya

" hikss.. Hikss.." Suara tangis anak kecil kini terdengar menyelimuti ruangan bercat putih tersebut . Sontak membuat dua namja kecil dan namja tampan itu menoleh kearah asal suara tangisan .

Menatap sosok mungil nan cantik yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan mungilnya memeluk skate board mini miliknya .

" Aigoo , urri Junghongie , waegurae eum?"

Yongguk membulatkan matanya , terkejut saat melihat sosok namja mungil nan cantik itu menangis sendiri tak jauh dari tempatnya

Bang Junhong . Anak yang juga ternyata lahir dari rahim seorang Kim Himchan . Anak yang tak diduga-duga dan menjadi sebuah keajaiban .

Disaat hasil USG nyata-nyata mengatakan Himchan hanya akan memiliki dua malaikat kembar yang akan lahir dari janinnya , ternyata terselip seorang malaikat kembar lagi yang bernama Bang Junhong ! Seorang bayi yang paling mungil dari kedua hyungnya dan seorang bayi yang paling cantik dan menggemaskan seperti Eommanya , Kim Himchan .

" Hiks .. Hikss .. Appa jahat . Appa tidak ingat Junhong !" Dengus namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya manis . Persis seperti seseorang yang sangat Yongguk kenal – Kim Himchan -

" Arraseo , arraseo .. Mianhae eum ? Junhongie mau memaafkan appa kan ?" GodaYongguk , melemparkan gummy smilenya

" Arraseo . Tapi Appa halus janji membawa eomma pulang"

" Benal Appa ! kapan eomma akan ikut kita pulang?"

" Apakah kita boleh mengajak eomma pulang appa ?"

Tiga malaikat kecilnya kini saling tak henti melemparkan pertanyaan pada Yongguk , sang appa yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarkan pertanyaan dari tiga malaikat kecilnya .

" Mianhae , tapi eomma kalian belum boleh pulang bersama kita sayang . tapi Appa janji suatu saat nanti dia akan pulang bersama kita"

" Benalkah appa ?" Tanya tiga namja kecil itu bersamaan . Wajah berseri mereka terpancar jelas saat mendengar ucapan sang Appa yang berjanji akan membawa eomma mereka pulang kerumah bersama mereka

" Eum , appa janji . Jja sekarang sudah waktunya kita pulang . Dan kalian harus bilang pada eomma dulu jika kalian akan pulang"

Bang Daehyun , Bang jongup dan terakhir Bang Junhong , tiga namja kecil itu mengangguk semangat mengiyakan perintah sang Appa . Berlari kecil menuju kearah sebuah bed yang berada tak jauh dari mereka . Diikuti oleh Yongguk yang tersenyum dibelakang tiga namja kecil itu

" Appa gendong~'' rengek Daehyun , melebarkan kedua tangan mungilnya . Begitu pula dengan Jongup dan Junhong yang mengikuti saudara tertuanya

" arraseo" kekeh Yongguk dengan segera menggendong malaikat-malaikat kecilnya secara bersamaan .

" Eomma , Dae , Ngup dan Hong pulang dulu ne . Eomma baik-baik dicini ne ? becok kita main lagi . Anneyong eomma"

#chuupp

Daehyun , namja kecil nan tampan itu mengecup pipi namja cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap diatas bed rumah sakit itu . Tertidur dengan wajah damainya walaupun selang-selang menancap hampir diseluruh bagian tubuh ringkihnya .

#chupp

Kini giliran Jongup dan Junhong kecil yang mengecup kilat pipi sosok namja manis itu sebelum melompat dari gendongan Yongguk , sang appa

" Kajja , appa kita pulang " ajak Junhong kecil dengan menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yongguk

" arraseo… Arraeo"

" Hime , aku pulang dulu eum . besok aku akan datang lagi membawa malaikat-malaikat kita . Dan juga , gomawo karena kau memberikan ku malaikat-malaikat kecil lincah seperti mereka . Terutama Junhong kecil yang sangat mirip dengan mu . Kau harus melihat mereka Hime . Bangunlah cepat , ne ? jangan tidur terus eum ?Kau harus melihat mereka . Malaikat kita"

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata namja tampan itu bersamaan dengan kecupan hangat yang dia beri pada kening sang putri tidurnya yang sudah 5 tahun ini tak kunjung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya .

Perih , sakit , dan rasa rindu selalu bergelonjak dalam diri Yongguk , namun semua itu terobati oleh hadirnya tiga malaikat kecilnya . Malaikatnya bersama Himchan .

Bang Daehyun , Bang Jongup dan Bang Junhong yang mewarnai hari-harinya .

" kajja kita pulang anak-anak"

" Ne … Appa ….." Jawab tiga namja kecil itu kompak . Saling mengeratkan tautan jemari-jemari kecil mereka pada jemari besar milik sang Appa . Pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu , juga meninggalkan sosok namja manis yang tengah terbaring diatas bednya dengan wajah damainya .

" Appa , cebelum pulang Dae kaci calam kisseu cama doktel Yongjae bole ?"

" Ne ?"

_ The End_

Othe ? Mian kalo jauh dari kata sempurna , tidak sesuai harapan , gaje , gag masuk akal , banyak typo betebaran dan lain-lain !

Mian buat FF yang lain belom bisa dilanjutin karena kesibukan author .

Dan bagi yang baca , tolong dihargai yah .. Sepatah comment dan satu jempol like kalian sangat berarti ! tolong hargain FF yang saya buat selama 4 hari ini yah .

Walau gaje tetep ajha susah buatnya … -_-

Thx .. *BOW*


End file.
